


Коварный соблазнитель

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №6 по заявке: 1.196. Снейп/Гарри Поттер. У Снейпа какой-то очень на его взгляд извращенный кинк (не обязательно что-то из ряда вон, но Снейп себе накрутил), и он скорее умрет, чем признается в этом. Но Поттер догадывается и использует это знание для соблазнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коварный соблазнитель

Гарри лихорадочно перебирал контрольные работы, ровной стопкой лежавшие на учительском столе Снейпа. И угораздило же его ввязаться в эту авантюру! Гарри с опаской бросил взгляд на дверь, прислушиваясь, не доносятся ли из пустого коридора шаги профессора зельеварения. Хоть бы Дамблдор задержал Снейпа еще на несколько минут… Исписанные листы пергамента шуршали, разъезжались, липли к мгновенно взмокшим от волнения рукам и норовили соскользнуть на пол. Поттер опасался, что в спешке пропустил контрольную Рона и ему придется просматривать работы заново, а Снейп, вернувшись от директора, застукает Гарри за этим неблаговидным занятием и снимет с Гриффиндора куда больше баллов, чем он снял бы за одну плохо написанную работу Уизли.

Гарри уже начал жалеть, что взялся за такое рискованное предприятие. Конечно, поначалу идея показалась ему великолепной: Снейпа срочно вызвали к Дамблдору, тот в спешке забыл запереть дверь кабинета зельеварения – обстоятельства складывались как нельзя более удачно, Рону оставалось только написать правильные ответы под диктовку Гермионы, сбегать в кабинет Снейпа и подменить старую контрольную на новую. Но Уизли, подгоняемый Гермионой («Ну же, быстрее, Рон, Снейп может вернуться с минуты на минуту!»), писал так быстро, как только мог, и оттого к концу процесса совершенно обессилел от непривычного дела. Медлить было нельзя, Гарри вызвался выручить друга… И вот теперь он в панике рылся в контрольных и вздрагивал от каждого шороха – вместо того, чтобы преспокойно ужинать вместе с остальными студентами.

Несмотря на то, что в кабинете было прохладно, Гарри обливался потом; его очки мало того, что запотели, так еще и постоянно съезжали по взмокшему носу, и Поттеру приходилось то и дело поправлять их. Фамилии однокурсников расплывались перед глазами, и Гарри счел чудом то, что не пропустил фамилию «Уизли», когда она, наконец, показалась из-под вороха остальных работ. Вздохнув с облегчением, Гарри вытащил из стопки контрольную Рона, в которой кроме собственно фамилии и старательно списанных с доски вопросов больше ничего не было, сунул в стопку новую контрольную и уже хотел было как можно скорее убраться из кабинета зельеварения, когда произошло то, чего Гарри и опасался: в коридоре раздались шаги Снейпа.

Гарри не спутал бы эти стремительные шаги ни с чьими другими. С грехом пополам собрав контрольные в стопку, Поттер хотел было со всех ног броситься к двери, но сразу же передумал: если он выбежит сейчас в пустынный коридор, Снейп непременно его заметит… Гарри посмотрел по сторонам, ища пути к отступлению. Шаги неумолимо приближались. Поттера прошиб холодный пот; кабинет расплывался перед глазами… Заскрипела дверь. В последний момент Гарри кинулся к старому пустому шкафу (которым, казалось, никто не пользовался еще со времен Основателей), забрался в него и успел прикрыть дверцы как раз в тот момент, когда Снейп появился в кабинете.

Гарри перевел дух. Судя по всему, Снейп не заметил, что в его кабинете побывали: он прошел к учительскому столу, сел, придвинул к себе чернильницу с пером и уже потянулся за первой контрольной, когда его рука вдруг зависла над столом. Гарри прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, что именно привлекло внимание Снейпа, но глаза застилала какая-то странная пелена. Поттер заморгал, стараясь сфокусировать зрение, потер глаза… и вдруг понял, что на нем нет очков.

От ужаса Гарри на миг перестал дышать. Никак не желая поверить в свое неприятное открытие, Поттер дотронулся до лица еще раз – действительно, очки исчезли! Должно быть, они соскользнули, когда он, заслышав шаги Снейпа, наспех собирал контрольные, и теперь наверняка лежали прямо у Снейпа перед носом… Гарри едва не застонал от досады. Ну как, как такое могло произойти?! Сейчас Снейп вмиг его отыщет, выволочет из шкафа и… Что будет дальше, Поттеру думать не хотелось.

Снейп тем временем медленно поднялся на ноги, обошел стол, оказавшись прямо перед шкафом – Гарри мог видеть черные очертания сквозь прорези в дверце – постоял, вертя в руках очки… «Пугает, гад, – подумал Поттер, неосознанно вжавшись спиной в заднюю стенку шкафа. – Растягивает удовольствие…». Снейп всё не открывал шкаф – казалось, он был всецело поглощен очками: по движениям его рук (вернее, по движениям _очертаний_ его рук, потому что Гарри, даже напрягши зрение, все равно видел словно сквозь дымку) Поттер понял, что Снейп зачем-то поглаживает очки, обводя кончиками пальцев оправу и бережно касаясь стекол. Гарри чуть подался вперед, озадаченный действиями Снейпа.

Наконец тот отложил очки на край стола. Гарри решил, что настал час расплаты, но вместо того, чтобы распахнуть дверцы шкафа, Снейп распахнул полы своей мантии – и завозился с чем-то под ней. Может быть, он собирался вытащить палочку, чтобы извлечь Поттера из шкафа при помощи магии?.. Однако палочка не появлялась, а Снейп принялся совершать какие-то странные движения рукой, подозрительно напомнившие Гарри… Нет, не может быть. Затаив дыхание, Гарри приник к прорези, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем именно занят Снейп, но в этот момент профессор зельеварения издал странный звук.

По правде сказать, звук сам по себе не был таким уж странным, но тот факт, что профессор Снейп стонет, да еще и так… сладострастно, показался Гарри подозрительным, пугающим и просто-напросто невероятным. Поттер замер. Он не верил своим ушам: Снейп тяжело дышал, постанывал и шептал что-то на выдохах, а в такт всё убыстряющимся движениям его руки раздавались самые что ни на есть развратные хлюпающие звуки… Гарри укусил себя за палец. Его не оставляло ощущение нереальности происходящего: профессор Снейп вновь потянулся за очками, поднес их к губам, поцеловал и вдруг, к ужасу Гарри, принялся водить ими по своему члену, время от времени тычась головкой то в одну, то в другую линзу…

Гарри бросило в жар. Снейп стоял совсем рядом, Поттер слышал его учащенное дыхание, слышал, как он стонет, проводя очками по стволу члена, видел, как левой рукой он ласкает мошонку… Гарри почудилось даже, что воздух в кабинете накалился и наполнился острым запахом возбуждения. Поттер не заметил, как еще сильнее прижался к прорези в дверце шкафа… Вслед за Снейпом он и сам задышал чаще; в штанах стало горячо и болезненно тесно. Гарри подался еще немного вперед и в который раз – но уже по совсем иной причине – пожалел об отсутствии очков… Как и следовало ожидать, дверца распахнулась, и Гарри вывалился из шкафа прямо Снейпу под ноги.

Поттер застыл, в упор уставившись на свои очки, водруженные на член Снейпа: на стеклах виднелись полупрозрачные разводы, а между ними покачивалась крупная влажная головка. Гарри сглотнул. Проходили секунды, отмеряемые ударами его сердца, а Снейп по-прежнему ничего не предпринимал. Поттер подумал, что если сейчас отползти от него, бочком пробраться к двери кабинета и броситься обратно в гриффиндорскую гостиную, профессор уж точно не погонится за ним снимать баллы с членом наперевес… Но тот вдруг снял очки со своего члена и аккуратно надел их на Гарри. От изумления Поттер даже позабыл о брезгливости.

– Какой же ты бессовестный мальчик, – проговорил Снейп удивительно ласково, зачем-то взяв опешившего Гарри за затылок. – Тебе показалось мало соблазнять меня своими очками на занятиях, и ты решил подложить их ко мне на стол? Ах ты мой хитрюга… – он подтолкнул Гарри к своему члену, и тот едва не коснулся губами головки. – Разве ты не понимаешь, насколько мне трудно держать себя в руках, когда ты так настойчиво и дерзко добиваешься моего внимания? – Снейп провел рукой по члену, мазнув головкой по носу Гарри. – Ты настоящий _Поттер_ – прознал о моей слабости и, недолго думая, решил ею воспользоваться, не заботясь о моих чувствах… Теперь ты, наверное, очень горд собой. Еще бы – добился своего, видишь, я уже не смогу тебе отказать, – Снейп еще раз ткнулся членом в лицо Гарри, на этот раз попав в подбородок. – Ты такой же, как твой отец, думаешь лишь о своем удовольствии, – заявил Снейп обвиняющим тоном, но по-прежнему мягко. – Мои переживания тебя не волнуют! Тебе всё равно, что я места себе не находил, когда видел, как ты протираешь эти свои _очки_ , надеваешь их, снимаешь, проводишь пальцем по дужке… – произнося это, Снейп заводился всё больше. – И не пытайся соврать мне, грязный мальчишка, что не знал, какие мысли возникают у меня от твоих порочных поползновений!

Гарри наконец решился возразить, что ничего знать не знал о сложных чувствах, которые его ни в чем не повинные очки будили в Снейпе. Но едва он открыл рот, как профессор, истолковав его порыв по-другому, подал бедрами вперед, и Гарри поперхнулся членом, упершимся ему в горло. Он схватился за ноги Снейпа, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но тот, обозвав совсем растерявшегося Гарри «коварным соблазнителем», принялся без зазрения совести трахать Поттера в рот, время от времени награждая Гарри очередным обвинением в коварстве и бездушии. Гарри закрыл глаза. Вот если бы еще Снейп не нес эту чушь про коварных соблазнителей-Поттеров и позволил ему сосредоточиться на процессе…

Но сосредоточиться на процессе Гарри не удалось: похоже, Снейп уже был на пределе, и после нескольких коротких толчков поспешно вынул член, страдальчески закусил губу и обильно кончил прямехонько на многострадальные поттеровы очки. Свет померк перед глазами Гарри… Померк в буквальном смысле: сквозь заляпанные семенем Снейпа очки ничего не было видно.

– Ах, Гарри, – прошептал тот нежно, стирая с очков свою сперму и «возвращая» Поттеру столь неожиданно утраченное зрение, – что же ты со мной делаешь?..

Гарри хотелось возразить, что он со Снейпом ничего не делал, а как раз-таки наоборот, но тогда пришлось бы сознаваться, зачем он пробрался в кабинет зельеварения и почему прятался в шкафу на самом деле… К тому же, Снейп опустился на пол рядом с Гарри и трепетно целовал его… И пусть бОльшая часть поцелуев по-прежнему доставалась очкам, Гарри не мог не признать, что всё сложилось куда лучше, чем он опасался.

Только одна мысль не давала Гарри покоя: что бы этакое сделать с шутниками Фредом и Джорджем, которые сообщили ему «по секрету», что профессора Снейпа заводят исключительно парни в кружевных стрингах. В результате жесткое кружево вот уже целую неделю напрасно натирало задницу доверчивому Поттеру.


End file.
